harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gellert Grindelwald (Shadow North)
Gellert Grindelwald (Born: C.1883-1998) was a dark wizard before Tom Riddle. He was known for his obsession with the tales of the Deathly Hallows and had one goal, to find the three Hallows in order to control life and death so he could take revenge on the muggle world for not only what the muggles had done during the dark ages but also for not helping Larixa, his one time love and fellow auror, However he was stopped by Albus Dumbledore and Ajaxilos Ambroise in his attempt to start the so called "The War For The Deathly Hallows" Biography Gellert was born somewhere in the year of 1883. As he would grow up he would get invited to Durmstrang and was sorted into the house of Dyr for his passion for the dark arts. Finding the elder wand and joining the aurors After his graduation Gellert traveled around most parts of europe and eventually journeyed to Russia where he found the legendary elder wand in an old house (possibly a hideout that once belonged to a bandit who stole the Elder Wand from the Gregorovitch family ) in Siberia. Gellert took the wand for himself and discarded his old wand. a few months later he became an auror and met two brothers known as the Dumbeldore brothers and they eventually became friends and partners in duty. Albus the oldest one of the Dumbeldore brothers was impressed of Gellert owning the elder wand. Albus and Gellert both had something in common, both were in love the tale of the Deathly Hallows and both dreamed of finding them all and use it for their own purposes, Gellert dreamed of using the power of death and life to form the world into a perfect and flawless one. His friend Albus had a similiar dream with a few differences here and there. Meeting and marrying Larixa After a few adventures with Albus and Abeforth, Gellert met a auror maid named Larixa who was new to his auror team and he started to develop strong feelings for her during their adventures, they did marry eachother after a few adventures. First return of Herpo the foul At some Point Gellert together with Larixa, Albus and Abeforth were summoned by the Grand aurors to find and defeat a newly resurrected Herpo the foul. Death Of Larixa During the battle with Herpo the foul in a muggle Town, Herpo blasted a whole building which fell down on Larixa. Gellert who was in shock of this did his best to try to save Larixa and called for help however since the muggles did not understand anything and were shocked by panic they instead decided to confront Gellert with accusations of witchcraft and heresy.This lead up to that Gellert was not able to save Larixa in time which led to her death at her death bed on St Mungo`s hospital. This led Gellert to a Deep depression and despair which later turned into hatred, this hatred made him start to question The Statue of Secrecy and had an idea that the wizards are somehow morally superior than muggles due to all the witch huntings back in the medival ages and all the conflicts caused by muggle kings and queens. Seeking for the Hallows with Dumbledore At one point Gellert, convinced the brothers Dumbledore to join him to search for the Deathly Hallows to use them for "The Greater Good",little did Albus know that Gellert`s definition of "The Greater Good" has changed from a somewhat beautiful idea to a more immoral and corrupt if not straight up evil idea and agenda: To overthrow to statue of secrecy and establish a supreme hierachy where wizards rule over the world, both the muggle and magical world. Aberforth knew that something was fishy and warned his brother not to put a unnecessary amount of trust into Gellert`s ideas, standards and agenda. After a while of searching after the Hallows and after an incident where Ariana Dumbledore got hurt. The Dumbledore brothers and Grindelwald confronted Grindelwald on a beach where Grindelwald revealed his true intentions. Things escalated quickly when the three started to duel which lead to Ariana`s death indirectly both by Gellert and Albus when the said two decided to finish each other with the killing curse. Gellert was struck by guilt and felt bad and decided to go a vouluntary exile and was not seen and heard for a while. Meanwhile the Dumbledore brothers quit their jobs as aurors to focus on new jobs after the tragedy. World War 1 and Post World War 1 Some time after the tragedy when Gellert when into hiding and exile World War 1 broke out and Europe was in chaos. At one point Gellert found out his sister had died in a muggle town that was bombed by Allied forces and authorities failed to evacuate the civilians. This made Gellert more angry and once again according to him once again proves him right by the facts that the muggles failed to make peace (and allow investigation) over an assassination of the austrian prince, and the authorities failed to evacuate.Category:Dark wizards Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North) Category:Articles by Shadow North Category:Antagonists Category:1883 births